


Walk Down The Aisle To Me (Always And Forever)

by Pollarize



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Death, Funeral, I hate me too, M/M, Wedding, can i do this, dont worry, idk - Freeform, probably not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5606200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pollarize/pseuds/Pollarize
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Josh used to picture this moment it was so completely different.</p>
<p>Though he'd also pictured this very moment in his head and it lined up with exactly what he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk Down The Aisle To Me (Always And Forever)

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea what that title is
> 
> eNd me

Josh tilted his head as he looked in the mirror, adjusting his suit. He had even gone as far as to style his hair, putting enough gel in it to tame his curls. Josh looked at his coat and tugged at it, straightening it until it looked as close to perfect as it would get.

 

“You ready?” His father asked, standing at the door. Josh nodded his head and left the room.

 

~~~

 

When Josh used to picture this moment it was so completely different. 

 

Though he’d also pictured this very moment in his head and it lined up with exactly what he thought.

 

There were chairs lining both sides of the aisle, faces turned back to watch him walk down the aisle. The faces weren’t smiling though.

 

They had somber looks. Occasionally a woman would raise a tissue and dab at her eyes. A man to the left of Josh blew his nose. A little girl towards the front sniffled. The rest was filled with silence.

 

Josh was trying to walk, he really was, but his eyes were swelling with tears and everything blurred together. He couldn’t see where he was going. He paused where he was walking to press the backs of his hands into his eyes before he continued on.

 

He stopped in front of the casket at the front of the room and saw the flowers that lined it, looking last to where the lid of the casket was propped open. 

 

Josh reached out and ran his fingertips against the edge of the casket, his fingers touching wood and then the soft silk that lined the inside of the casket. He looked to the face that was lying in the casket. Eyes closed and looking so peaceful. Josh would have thought they were asleep if it weren’t for how pale they were.

 

Josh let out a choked noise. He wasn’t sure if it was a sob or if it was a laugh, maybe a mix of both. There was a tearful smile on his face as he tried to get the right words out. 

 

“You know, Tyler, this wasn’t what I had in mind when I said I wanted to walk down the aisle to you,” Josh said quietly, another choked noise bubbling up before the smile fell away and there was no mistaking the sob that left his mouth.

 

Josh stood at the front of the room sobbing, his shoulders hunching forward as he brought his hands to his face. It was in that moment that he felt so completely small, child-like again. Sobbing into his hand, hiccuping and struggling to get air into his lungs. 

 

Tyler’s father stood up and rested a hand against Josh’s back, guiding him away from the casket. 

 

Josh fought it for a minute, twisting away from the hand on his back, his sobs coming out and a small ‘no,’ escaping. He didn’t want to leave Tyler, he couldn’t.

 

But in the end Josh walked away from Tyler for the very last time and he didn’t once look back.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, you can scream and cry to me on kik: spoopydun


End file.
